Cute
by second.hand.of.time
Summary: Menurut Grell, Ciel sama sekali tidak "imut". Bagaimana menurut Sebastian?


**Summary: **Menurut Grell, Ciel sama sekali tidak "imut". Bagaimana menurut Sebastian?

**Disclaimer:** seperti biasa lah…

"**Cute"**

.

.

_**BRAKK!**_

"ADAWW—!" Suara orang jatuh disusul rintihan pedih Grell bergaung di ruangan besar itu, dilengkapi dengan visual Shinigami berbaju merah menyala itu terbaring telentang, hidung melesak persis di bawah sepasang sol sepatu mengkilat.

Ciel Phantomhive hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, sebelum berbalik dan menaiki tangga, tak sabar untuk kembali ke ruang kerjanya dan menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen penting yang tiada habisnya.

Sang butler sendiri tenang-tenang saja bertengger di situ, satu-dua kali menggesekkan kakinya ke wajah memar yang diinjaknya sebelum melangkah turun, ekspresi tenang dan seringai khasnya terpasang.

"Kau tega sekali, Sebas-chan—! Melukai wajah wanita cantik sepertiku…" Grell merengek ketika ia bangkit dari lantai, saputangan menggosok pelan hidungnya yang bercucuran darah, dan bukan karena ia mengintip Sebastian atau makhluk supranatural tampan lain sedang mandi pula.

Bukan berarti ia sering mengintip orang mandi…

…yah, mungkin sekali atau dua kali saja… setiap minggu.

"Aku hanya menjalankan perintah masterku, Grell-san. Sudah sepantasnya butler keluarga Phantomhive untuk bisa melaksanakan perintah sederhana dari _master_ku," jawab Sebastian kalem, sebelum melirik (sebal) ke arah Grell, "dan tolong jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikan seperti itu."

"Tetap saja… kejam, bagaimana bisa anak-anak begitu… sadis… sama sekali tidak imut…" Grell cemberut, bibirnya mengerucut, membuat wajah hancurnya makin tak berbentuk. "_Ne,_ Sebas-chan, bisa-bisanya kau tahan dengan _master_ sadis macam dia… Akan lebih baik kalau kau kabur saja bersamaku," katanya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya seperti orang kelilipan, membuat Sebastian ingin mengernyit, hanya estetikanya saja yang membuatnya menahan diri. "Ya, yaaa?" rayu Grell dipanjang-panjangkan, lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya, hanya saja Sebastian lebih sigap melangkah minggir, sehingga yang dipeluknya (lagi-lagi) hanyalah lantai marmer.

"Uggh…"

Tapi bukan Grell namanya kalau hal seperti itu menghalanginya untuk dekat-dekat dengan Sebastian. "_Mou,_ kau melakukannya lagi, Sebas-chan… Apa jangan-jangan kau yang sadis… atau masochist? Hmm, aku jadi bingung…" erangnya setelah bangun dari lantai untuk kesekian kalinya, kembali berdiri di sisi Sebastian, wajahnya lebih remuk dari sebelumnya.

"Memangnya apa sih menariknya dia, hmm?" tanya Grell menusuk-nusuk lengan Sebastian dengan telunjuknya, "Aneh sekali kan, aku tahu kalau kau tetap berada di sini bukan karena kontrak. Kalau kau mau kau bisa menyelesaikannya sejak lama. Jadi pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak segera melahap jiwa yang enak itu."

Sebastian yang tadinya sudah mau beranjak pergi menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya—menjadi butler keluarga Phantomhive adalah pekerjaan yang sibuk, tentu saja—mendengar kata-kata Grell yang tumben tidak menjijikan atau tidak masuk akal, jadi terhenti langkahnya. Ia jadi penasaran untuk mengetahui apa observasi dan pendapat Shinigami flamboyan itu—di samping yang sudah jelas—atas dirinya.

Sementara Grell yang tidak peka terus saja berceloteh.

"Hmm, _demon_ sepertimu semuanya hanya tertarik mendapatkan jiwa yang paling unik dan lezat dan akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkannya, termasuk saling membunuh sesama _demon_. Tapi mengingat kau sudah punya itu dan malah berlama-lama tidak melahapnya ketika makananmu sudah 'matang', berarti ada sesuatu yang lain," Grell mengangguk-angguk serius sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jari ke dagu bak detektif, yang kurang tinggal jubah coklat dan pipa kayu saja untuk melengkapi aksinya. Grell mengintip melirik ke kiri, dan mendapati Sebastian untuk pertama kalinya memperhatikannya. Hatinya membuncah bagai gebyar kembang api baru diluncurkan ke langit malam London, merah merekah di tengah kelamnya angkasa.

Ia kembali melanjutkan pose seriusnya. "Hmm, hmm," gumamnya dramatis, "Jadi, kemungkinan lainnya adalah keinginanmu atau hasrat pribadi. Daaaan," di sini Grell tak bisa berlama-lama berakting, kembali ke diri dan nada bicaranya yang lama, "aku tahu kalau kau suka hal yang imut-imut, ya kaan Sebas-chaaan~?"

Grell menggenggam kedua tangan di depan dada dan berkata dengan mata berbinar, "Aku beberapa kali memergokimu mengelus-elus kucing-kucing di jalan itu, dan memainkan cakar-cakar mereka, sambil memuji-muji mereka, ' kau makhluk menawan, begitu anggun dan alegan, tubuhmu yang ramping, rambutmu yang lembut tersibak angin semilir,' ooh—andai saja kau mau berterus terang saja dan mengatakannya padaku, Sebas-chaan~ Kulitku kan tak kalah ha—"

_**BRUAKK!**_

Ya, kau sudah bisa menduga siapa yang berteman makin baik dengan lantai kediaman Phantomhive.

Grell bangkit lagi dan batuk-batuk, "Uhh, ya, begitulah. Jadi, kucing-kucing itu memang imut, nah, tapi bocah Earl itu sama sekali tidak imut. Atau jangan-jangan dia bertingkah imut saat tidak ada aku atau tidak ada siapa-siapa?" Grell mengangkat alisnya tanda berpikir, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menyanggah. "Ck, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin… Bocah menyebalkan itu sama sekali tidak ada menarik-menariknya…"

Sementara Grell terus bergumam, Sebastian terjebak dalam pikirannya sendiri setelah kalimat tertentu yang dilontarkan Grell.

_Bagaimana kalau Earl Ciel Phantomhive bertingkah… imut?_

Ia mencoba membayangkannya, dengan gumaman dan gerutuan Grell di latar belakang.

**\***

Sebastian baru saja selesai membuat _strawberry cheese cake _favorit _master_nya, dan ia mendorong trolinya ke dalam kamar sang tuan. Tapi baru saja kakinya melewati ambang pintu, langkahnya terhenti. Karena di tempat tidur besar empuk tempat biasanya _master_nya masih meringkuk, Ciel ternyata sudah duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dalam kemeja kebesarannya…

Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau kemejanya yang kebesaran itu (yang entah mengapa bersikeras dikenakan Ciel untuk tidur setiap malam) membuat _young master_nya terlihat rentan, tak terjaga waspada dan _imut_…

Sebastian hanya bisa memandang dengan ekspresi hampir kosong ketika tuannya mengedipkan matanya yang besar, satu _sapphire_ satu _amethyst_, lalu ia memiringkan kepalanya, ekspresinya hampir penasaran, seperti anak kucing yang polos dan belum tahu akan dunia…

Cahaya matahari menembus melewati jendela besar Victorian yang tirainya entah sejak kapan sudah terbuka, menerpa Ciel dengan sinarnya yang cerah hangat, membuat kulit seputih salju itu mendapat semburat kemerahan, terlihat empuk dan sepertinya halus sekali kalau disentuh…

…seperti telapak kaki anak-anak kucing itu yang halus dan pink dan empuk sekali…

Sebastian merona, dan hampir menggapai ketika ia mendengar tuannya berkata dengan suara kecil, "Apakah itu…"

Sebastian mengerjap pelan, dan terbangun dari hasratnya, dengan sigap ia menjawab, "ya, cake kesukaan _Young Master_,_ strawberry cheese cake_ dengan ekstra filing selai _strawberry _di tengahnya."

"Wow," desah Ciel—tanpa sadar membuat Sebastian ingin ikut mendesah—terpesona, walau segera berganti dengan lekukan bibir tanda kecewa, "tapi kau tak pernah membiarkanku makan yang manis-manis-manis hingga setelah makan siang."

Sebastian sendiri sebenarnya bingung, kenapa pagi ini ia membawa snack yang menggiurkan namun terlarang bagi masternya. Ia hendak membuka mulut untuk membenarkan masternya dan menawarinya scone atau omelet saja, namun ketika ia menangkap ekspresi kecewa masternya yang menggemaskan, ia… luluh lantak.

"Tidak apa-apa, Young Master, hanya untuk pagi ini saja, tetapi sebagai gantinya siang ini kau harus belajar sejarah dengan tekun dan tanpa tertidur," tukas Sebastian dengan senyum khasnya.

Sebastian bersumpah ia bisa melihat bintang-bintang di langit cerah mata Ciel, ketika ia berseru tak percaya, "Benarkah? Kau serius?"

Yang tak diprediksinya adalah _master_nya tiba-tiba melayangkan dirinya tanpa reservasi pada pelayannya, mencengkeram bagian depan jas hitamnya sambil menggosok-gosokkan pipinya ke pipi Sebastian.

'_Seperti yang dilakukan kucing pada orang yang disukainya,'_ batinnya, tubuh fananya masih dalam keadaan shock sehingga tak bergerak.

'_Dan aku benar, pipinya memang sehalus telapak anak kucing…'_

***/**

Butler berjas hitam itu tersadar dari stupornya ketika ia merasa gesekan di pipinya terasa terlalu nyata untuk sebuah angan-angan. Benar saja, didapatinya Grell mencengkeram kerahnya dan menggesekkan pipinya pada Sebastian, berpakaian seminim penjaja hiburan malam di sudut London. Ia juga mengenakan ikatan kepala berhiaskan telinga kucing merah menyala sewarna rambutnya, dilengkapi meongan menggoda ke telinga Sebastian.

Grell bahkan akan menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat telinga Sebastian, sayangnya ia tersadar dan segera mendorong Grell hingga menabrak dinding.

"_Oww_, apa yang kau lakukan, Sebas-chan?" erangnya, "apa kau tidak suka dengan kostumku? Padahal aku imut sekali dengan telinga kucing ini, _miauw_—"

Sebastian bergidik ngeri. Ia jelas tidak mau Ciel bertingkah seperti kucing sekarang, Grell menghancurkan fantasinya. Dan mengingat Grell hampir saja… menjilatnya, tindakan yang sangat mengingatkannya pada _master_ menjijikan Claude Faustus. Jadi Alois Trancy segera tercoret dari daftar Sebastian (bahkan meskipun Sebastian tidak pernah mempertimbangkannya untuk masuk sejak awal).

Hmm, bagaimana dengan Lady Elizabeth? Anak perempuan itu senang dengan hal yang imut-imut, berpakaian imut, dan selalu menjerit betapa imutnya Ciel.

Apa jadinya kalau Ciel seperti Sang Lady?

**\***

"Sebastiaaaaaaan!"

Sebastian berbalik dari tempatnya berdiri, dan sedetik kemudian, tubuh ramping menubruknya dan sejumput rambut gelap kebiruan menghalangi pandangannya, dua lengan kurus memeluk erat lehernya. Untunglah ia bukan manusia, sehingga ia wajahnya tidak membiru karena kehabisan oksigen, seperti yang dialami pelayan lainnya. Pelukan seperti ini tidak berefek apa-apa padanya.

Karena itu Sebastian hanya berdiri kaku dan membiarkan tuannya sepuasnya memeluknya.

Uhh… sebentar…

Kalau saja Sebastian tidak tahu setajam apa penglihatan demon, ia mungkin akan mengedip untuk memastikan ia tak salah lihat. Ciel, masternya, mengenakan kemeja sutra berenda hampir transparan, dengan hiasan mawar biru, dilengkapi juga dengan pita putih terjalin di rambutnya.

…lupakan soal _master_nya tidak memiliki efek pada dirinya. Ia merasakan pembuluh kapiler di hidungnya ingin pecah dan mengalirkan isinya dengan bebas.

"Sebastian, aku rindu sekali padamu! Kemana saja kau!" Ciel berseru nyaring di telinga sensitifnya, membuat Sebastian sedikit mengernyit.

"Young Master, bukankah tadi pagi aku baru saja menyiapkan Young Master untuk kegiatan hari ini?"

Ciel melepaskan pelukan eratnya, lalu menatap Sebastian dengan mata birunya yang besar, hampir berkaca-kaca. "Y-ya, tapi itu kan dua jam yang lalu, sudah lama sekali… Apa kau membenciku dan mencoba menghindariku, Sebastian?"

Sebastian menahan dirinya agar tidak memalingkan wajah dari dua mata memilukan itu—seperti mata anak kucing yang memandangmu memohon agar sepiring susu di depannya tidak diambil—dan menjawab, "Tentu saja tidak, _Young Master_. Bagaimana dengan Young Master sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan sepagian ini?"

Ciel langsung berseri mendengar pertanyaan ini, kesedihannya sebelumnya terlupakan. "Oh, ya! Aku tadi mengambil hadiah yang kupesan untukmu!" Lalu tanpa disangka-sangka semburat merah jambu menyapu hidung dan pipinya.

Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya sementara Ciel sibuk merobek kertas coklat pembungkus kotak yang tidak Sebastian sadari ia bawa.

"_Ta-daa_—!" seru Ciel yang lalu mengkaitkan benda-apapun-itu ke kepala Sebastian dan mengikatkan tali di dagunya. Setelahnya entah dari mana ia menarik sebuah cermin tangan dan memegangnya di depan dadanya. "Bagaimana, kau menyukainya? Aku memang benar, barang itu cocok sekali untukmu, Sebastian!" Ciel dengan ceria dan penuh senyum .

Dari cermin tersebut, memandang balik ke arah Sebastian, adalah refleksinya, seorang butler berjas hitam, mengenakan sebuah _bonnet_ berwarna pink.

*/

Sebastian merinding membayangkannya. Sudah cukup ia dipaksa mengenakannya oleh Lady Elizabeth, menggertakkan gigi dan tersenyum demi menjaga nama baik _master_nya. Walaupun ia tidak keberatan dengan pelukan-pelukannya—tidak, tidak sama sekali…—tetapi bahkan _master_nya pun tidak bisa membuat memori seperti itu menjadi…mudah.

Hal yang sama bisa dikatakan tentang Finni. Ia polos dan ceria, seperti Lady Elizabeth, dan tanpa keunikan suka mendekorasi _**segalanya**_ dengan hal yang imut, Finni bisa dibilang menggemaskan dalam standar manusia, tetapi… kalau Ciel seperti Finni dan Sebastian dipeluk dengan kekuatan seperti itu setiap harinya, _demon_ atau bukan tulang-tulangnya lama-lama bisa remuk juga, cepat atau lambat ia akan menderita sakit pinggang atau jangan-jangan, seperti penyakit yang diderita manusia, osteoporosis. Ugghh…

Sepertinya pribadi yang ceria memang tidak cocok untuk masternya…

Ah, well, masih ada tipe lain ke'imut'an, kan?

Bagaimana dengan Meyrin? Sepertinya untuk manusia biasa, ia bisa dibilang imut. Sepertinya banyak manusia yang menganggap gadis yang canggung dan kikuk seperti Meyrin, imut dan menarik.

**\***

Sesuatu akan menubruk Sebastian dari belakang. Mengapa oh mengapa, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini ia sering sekali ditubruk.

Seperti seorang _demon_ sejati, Sebastian berbalik tepat pada waktunya dan menangkap orang di belakangnya sebelum ia sempat menabrak sesuatu atau terjatuh.

"Se-Sebastian!" oh… masternya rupanya lagi-lagi berkeliaran di koridor, dengan bertelanjang kaki. Rambutnya mencuat di sana sini menciptakan kesan seperti ia baru saja bangun dari tempat tidur.

"_Young Master_, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" desah Sebastian, tidak benar-benar bertanya ataupun mengharapkan jawaban, biasanya masternya tidak bisa berkata-kata karena terlalu sibuk bersemu merah. Lagipula ia tahu, kemungkinan besar Ciel mengalami mimpi buruk dan mencarinya namun tidak berani berterus terang.

"Ya, sudahlah. Di samping itu, kemana sepatumu, _Young Master_? Aku sudah berkali-kali bilang, kau bisa terluka kalau berjalan-jalan tidak mengenakan sepatumu. Baru saja kemarin kau hampir menginjak pecahan guci Prancis yang kau senggol itu…" Sebastian menegurnya, sementara Ciel menunduk sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

"Ma-maaf Sebasti—" Ciel meminta maaf sambil tanpa sadar mundur berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Sebastian yang (disangkanya) murka, akibatnya ia tak melihat meja sudut yang ada di belakangnya dan menyenggolnya, menyebabkan ia dan penghuni meja itu oleng, dan Ciel menutup matanya, menunggu sakit yang akan menimpanya.

Tapi sebelum ia sempat menyentuh lantai, Ciel merasakan ada yang menangkapnya. Ia juga tidak mendengar suara guci yang disenggolnya pecah, jadi setelah beberapa saat, ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka sebelah matanya—

—hanya untuk menemukan wajah tak sabar Sebastian beberapa sentimeter darinya. Wajahnya merona dengan cepat, merah padam hingga ke leher dan balik kemejanya, membuat Sebastian bertanya-tanya sampai mana warna itu berakhir.

"Te, te, te—terlalu dekat, gyaaah!" teriak Ciel, dan dalam kepanikannya ia mendorong Sebastian dan berlari menjauh dan berbelok, tidak menghiraukan Sebastian yang berseru, "Awas, si tikungan itu ada—"

_**DUAKK! PRANGG!**_

"—kardus set cangkir Cina yang baru datang tadi pagi. Ya ampun…" Sebastian menahan diri untuk tidak mengusap wajahnya dalam kepasrahan.

***/**

Sudah jelas tipe orang kikuk juga bukanlah favorit Sebastian. Ia malah sangat bersyukur masternya Ciel bukan orang yang seperti itu. Walaupun Sebastian mampu menangkapnya kapan saja ia diperlukan—ia kan _one-hell-of-butler_—dan bahkan menikmatinya, tetapi hal itu akan sangat merepotkan. Tiga orang pembuat masalah di mansion ini saja sudah cukup membuatnya sibuk sepanjang hari.

Dan lagi, seimut apapun masternya dengan rona permanen di wajahnya, kalau ia seceroboh dan seserampangan Meyrin, bisa-bisa dalam waktu beberapa jam saja ia sudah babak belur. Dan Sebastian tidak suka melihat kulit porselen _master_nya (…_milik_nya…) diselimuti memar berwarna-warni.

Belum lagi darah yang bisa berceceran, terbuang percuma.

Tanpa kekurangan itu saja tubuh _master_nya sudah sangat rapuh, lebih dari manusia lainnya. Tangan dan kaki itu terlalu mudah untuk patah, dan sedikit kepanikan atau perubahan kualitas udara saja bisa membuat asma _master_ kecilnya kambuh.

_**KLENENG KLENENG!**_

Sebastian tersadar dari monolognya, memperkirakan suara bel itu datang dari ruang kerja masternya. Benar juga, sebentar lagi waktunya minum teh. Ciel pasti sudah bosan mengisi dokumen-dokumennya dan menginginkan teh dan _pastry_-nya lebih awal.

_Well,_ pemikirannya mengenai keimutan dan daya tarik Ciel harus disambung di lain waktu. Sebastian harus menjalankan tugasnya seperti seorang butler yang setia.

Grell, mengejutkannya, tidak mencoba lagi untuk menyerang Sebastian dengan…perhatiannya, ia hanya bergumam-gumam sambil sesekali berubah ekspresi dari senang menjadi sebal lalu sedih dan menjadi gembira lagi, dan seterusnya.

Seperti seorang butler yang baik dan menjaga estetikanya, Sebastian berpamitan pada dewa kematian pengagumnya—betapa memuakkannya pun ia— "Maaf Grell-san," ujarnya sopan, menarik perhatian Grell, "tapi _master_ku memanggilku. Kurasa kau tahu dimana pintu keluarnya, jadi saat aku kembali ke sini kuharap keberadaanmu sudah menghilang dari sini, atau," matanya berkilat merah sesaat, "konsekuensinya akan sangat…menyakitkan."

Dengan kata-kata itu, Sebastian keluar dari ruangan.

Sementara itu, Grell mendecak, "Tch, kau tidak pernah bisa mengapresiasi pesonaku. Kasar sekali. Walaupun…" di sini matanya berbintang-bintang, "aaah~ tadi itu seksi sekali. Pandanganmu tajam sekali, Sebas-chaaan, seakan menusukku dan membuat darah merah mengalir deraas~ Aku tak tahaaan~!"

Ia terus saja berputar-putar di tempat, sesekali berpose 'keren', sampai tiba-tiba ia merasakan kerah bajunya terjepit, dan suara tenang—aaah, setenang kematian!—William T. Spear mendesis di telinganya, "bolos kerja lagi, Grell Sutcliffe?"

"Uhh, heheheh, tentu tidak Will, aku hanya mengunjungi errm… teman lama," Grell terkekeh gugup, menelan ludah melihat kilatan di ujung kacamata kaku 'Will'.

"Terserahlah," katanya, masih dengan suaranya yang datar, lalu ia melepas pencapit _reaper_nya, dan sebagai gantinya mencengkeram rambut merah panjang Grell, menariknya ke arah jendela besar yang terbuka, mengabaikan jerit merana rekannya tentang rambut indah dan kerontokannya.

Ia melompat dari jendela itu tanpa reservasi, tapi sebelum ia menghilang dari pandangan kau bisa mendengarnya bergumam, "Aku bersumpah, Grell Sutcliffe, kau bukannya meringankan pekerjaanku, malah menambahnya jadi berlipat ganda. Kalau begini aku tidak akan pernah mendapat libur untuk selamanya, aku akan—" dan kata-kata berikutnya hilang dihembus angin.

.

.

"Masuk."

Terdengar jawaban masternya setelah Sebastian mengetuk pintu dua kali. Sebastian mendorong troli berisi teh dan snack untuk sore ini—_kebetulan_ sekali, ia membuat _strawberry cheese cake _sebagai teman minum teh—masuk ke dalam ruang kerja _master_nya selama bertahun-tahun.

Ciel mengangkat pandangannya dari dokumen yang sedang ia baca, mengerling setuju atas pilihan snack butlernya, namun selain itu tidak ada tanda-tanda lain yang bisa mengindikasikan kepuasannya. Kerlingan yang ia lontarkan pun sebetulnya hanya bisa Sebastian interpretasikan setelah sekian lamanya ia berada di dekat sang Earl. Ciel Phantomhive bukan orang yang mudah dibaca.

Sebastian merasa bangga menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa memahaminya dengan baik.

Troli didorongnya mendekat ke meja tuannya, dan sementara Sebastian mengangkat cangkir dan piring cake dari troli, Ciel dengan sigap membereskan beberapa kertas yang berserakan ke tumpukan yang sesuai. Saat Sebastian menoleh untuk meletakkan beban di tangannya, meja sudah kosong dan siap menerima muatan barunya.

Mau tak mau Sebastian berpikir betapa mereka bekerja dalam harmoni. Walaupun sang master pasti tidak akan mengakuinya dan hanya akan mengibaskannya.

Tentu saja, Earl Phantomhive selalu bisa beradaptasi dan siap dengan keadaan apapun.

Betapa arogannya _master_nya…

Tanpa kata Ciel mengangkat cangkir yang sudah diisi teh oleh Sebastian ke mulutnya, menghirupnya, dan bergumam, "Ceylon," disambut Sebastian dengan anggukan dan jawaban, "Benar, _Young Master_, dan sebagai pelengkapnya adalah _strawberry cheese cake_ tanpa _filling _untuk mengimbangi rasanya yang tajam."

Ciel mengangkat garpunya sebagai respon, dan mulai makan. Sebastian, entah mengapa memiliki dorongan untuk memperhatikan master kecilnya melahap hidangan favoritnya. Tangan rapuh itu memotong-motong cakenya dengan ahli dan sama besar, lalu satu potongan ditusuk dan dimasukkan ke dalam mulut kecil itu, yang saat ini melahap cemilan manis tapi kapan saja bisa mengeluarkan kritikan pedas. Ia menguyah perlahan seakan menikmati setiap partikelnya secara penuh. Sesekali lidah mungilnya akan menyapu keluar kalau-kalau ada krim yang tertinggal. Tetapi jangan salah, meskipun mungil ia bisa bersilat seahli pemain anggar profesional, dan ketajamannya setara dengan cakar—

Oh.

Kini ia bisa melihat, sikapnya yang tak banyak bicara, arogansinya itu… bagaikan keangkuhan seekor kucing yang sadar akan superioritasnya. Caranya bergerak yang luwes bahkan dengan tubuh rapuhnya, mengingatkan Sebastian akan elegansi kucing yang dengan tubuh kecilnya cekatan sekali tanpa gerakan percuma.

Gerakannya seringkali lambat dan malas, tetapi tak pernah tak bertujuan. Ia mampu menggunakan kapasitas otaknya jauh melebihi sebagian besar orang dewasa, namun menyembunyikannya di balik topeng polos kekanakannya, kelicikan _feline_ yang menggunakan rupa imut dan menggemaskan mereka untuk mendapatkan hidangan lezat tanpa harus mengangkat seujung cakarpun.

Sebastian juga tahu dari hari-harinya memandikan dan menyiapkan pakaian _master_nya, setiap helai rambut keabuan Ciel dan kulit pucatnya selembut kelihatannya.

Belum lagi, meskipun kecil, Ciel tak pernah segan mengeluarkan cakarnya. Ketika menghadapi bahaya atau murka, bila harus, ia takkan ragu menekan pelatuk pistolnya, memusnahkan segala ancaman atas dirinya.

Tanpa sadar, Sebastian bersemu di wajah pucatnya.

Ciel yang baru saja selesai menghabiskan snacknya, mendapati butlernya menatapnya dengan tatapan tak biasa. "Apa yang kau lihat?" nada suaranya curiga.

"Ada sedikit krim di wajahmu, Young Master," jawab Sebastian tenang bergerak membereskan porselen Cina kembali ke trolinya. Ciel sibuk mengusapkan saputangannya ke wajahnya, namun tak juga didapatkannya krim yang dimaksud. Ia menoleh memandang Sebastian dengan skeptik, seakan menuduh butlernya mempermainkannya.

Sang butler bergumam, "biar aku saja, Young Master."

Ciel mengangguk dan membiarkan butlernya melaksanakan tugasnya, menduga butlernya akan segera menyingkirkan krim di wajahnya dengan saputangannya.

Yang tidak ia duga adalah mendekatnya wajah (tampan) butlernya dan sapuan basah di dekat bibir atasnya. Sedetik kemudian, di depan matanya ia melihat krim yang menjadi masalah… dilahap oleh _demon butler_nya.

Dengan masternya dalam keadaan shock itulah Sebastian melangkah keluar, seringai khasnya bertengger di wajahnya.

_Grell-san, kali ini kau salah (_well,_ sebenarnya seperti saat-saat lainnya, kau selalu salah). Kau mengatakan masterku tidak 'imut' maupun memiliki kualitas yang menarik perhatianku. Tetapi…_

_Aku bisa melihat (dan sebetulnya tanpa sadar menyadari) daya tarik _master_ku, yang hanya makhluk sepertiku bisa memahaminya. Ia bahkan tidak perlu berusaha keras atau mengubah dirinya untuk mendapatkan daya tariknya (sepertinya ia bahkan tak sadar betapa menariknya ia untukku)._

_Ya, benar, ia memilikinya._

_Dalam cara yang paling menggiurkan untukku._

_Fin_

**A/N.** Uhukk, udah lama ga nulis, jadi latihan untuk kembali nulis dengan bikin ini… Gimana, gimana? *ketipketip*

Iya, aduh, utang update saya banyak, tapi mood nulis itu seperti kucing, datang dan pergi seenaknya. Pasti sering ngunjungin Sebastian deh itu, ckck… *bantai mood* Apalagi mood saya biasanya muncul kalau sedang angsty, padahal saya lagi bahagia, haiyah… pilihan yang sulit…


End file.
